The Battle of the Seven Potters
by Freddie Rindklip
Summary: AU This is when the best flyer - the one who outflew a dragon - is not sat as a passenger. Rating is just in case I let something slip.


The Battle of the Seven Potters AU H / Hr

AN: This is a darker Harry. Some may say evil. I do not see him as evil, but he will not respond to deadly force with stunners nor disarming. I am really struggling moving forward on A Grey Harry. This one shot will have to do. I assume that you have read the books. If not some of this may lack necessary context. BTW a disclaimer, I do not wear women's clothing. Therefore, I am not JKR, nor make money on this story.

Moody was getting the teams together while Harry was by himself deep in thought. "Are they seriously going to remove the flyer who outflew a dragon?", he thought. "Then they will double him up with another inferior flyer". Harry decided to end this before the lot of them were slaughtered.

That was when Hermione walked behind him and yanked out a wad of hair. Harry gently took her hand. "Hermione, I want to be your boyfriend". Then he pulled her into a kiss. "Let's get going", Harry finished. Then he walked out into the back yard of Privet Drive.

The rest followed in confusion. Harry tapped his shrunk Firebolt. It expanded then he got on. Moody was asking what he was playing at. Before Moody had a chance to finish Harry was off. He flew just above the ground for about a kilometer then rocketed straight up. He angled over to come up on two death eaters on brooms. They appeared to be chatting. Harry silently cast expelliarmus then get-dry.

Flashback: "Today you will learn the get-dry charm.", Madam Pomfrey informed them. "Harry you likely remember it from when you were bedridden after one of your many stays in the hospital wing". Get-dry was a spell to empty a patient's bladder. Madam Pomfrey was very gentle in her use of it. Melissa Bulstrode, his partner, was learning to be gentle. The first time she did it Harry thought his penis was being pulled through his insides. It was when Harry had his return shot that the Slytherin decided to be gentle with him. Harry didn't want to take healer classes. He also didn't want to spend extra time in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was clear that either he took the classes or spent extra time in the hospital wing during his "visits". Harry had been attending the classes since late in his second year. Melissa a then forth year had been his partner the entire time.

Harry was as brutal as he could be with the get-dry. Both death eaters fell off their brooms screaming. Then he was in the middle of the pack of death eaters. He spent the next several minutes dodging spells with only getting off a few of his own. With the death eaters falling off brooms it didn't look like he had to do much. The death eaters were doing a fine job of killing each other. He kept on dodging even when the spell work was falling off. There came a time when looking around there wasn't anyone left… Then he saw him. Riddle. Riddle was off to the side. Harry came up on him and fired an over-powered blasting curse. It went off just as Riddle sent an AK. Harry saw Riddle's head explode. Before he could dodge the AK hit.

The scream the horcrux made leaving his scar was not heard. Harry came to in what looked like a clean King's Cross station. Under a near by bench an ugly baby like thing was crying. Lily explained about his choice of staying or returning to earth to finish his task. Harry decided to return to finish.

Then Harry found himself still on his broom with his wand in his hand. Quidditch had taught him the importance of casting a sticking charm on his butt. He had no idea how his wand was still there.

Not knowing if the ministry could detect apparition to follow him Harry flew for a while then apparated to a cave outside Hogsmeade. He repeated a few times then apparated to the Burrow. There he was met by a furious Hermione.

"You prat", she shouted. "First you ask me to be your girlfriend then you fly off to get yourself killed". He hugged her to him while she sobbed. "You better never do that again Harry Potter".

Everyone else gathered around. Moody started talking, "What happened when you left us Potter".

Harry told them everything horcruxes, death eaters, Riddle and his mother.

Everyone looked at Harry as if he just grew two heads. "Believe me or not", Harry told them. "If you want to stay on this corrupt island that is your decision. I am leaving". He took Hermione's hand and walked away. "I really want you to come with me. What would I be without you", Harry told her?


End file.
